voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Storch
Lawrence Samuel Storch (January 8, 1923, New York, New York, USA) is an American comedian and actor best known for his comic television roles, including voice-over work for cartoon shows, such as Mr. Whoopee on Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales, and his live-action role of the bumbling Corporal Randolph Agarn on F Troop. Storch was originally a stand-up comic. This led to guest appearances on dozens of television series, including, Car 54, Where Are You?, Hennesey, Get Smart, Sergeant Bilko, Columbo, CHiPs, Fantasy Island, McCloud, Emergency!, The Flying Nun, Alias Smith and Jones, The Alfred Hitchcock Hour, That Girl, I Dream of Jeannie, Gomer Pyle, Gilligan's Island, The Doris Day Show, The Persuaders, Love American Style, and All in the Family. His most famous role was the scheming Corporal Randolph Agarn on the situation comedy F-Troop (1965–1967), with Forrest Tucker, Ken Berry and Melody Patterson. In 1975, Storch co-starred with Bob Burns (who was disguised as a gorilla) and Forrest Tucker on the short-lived but popular Saturday morning children's show The Ghost Busters. He also appeared on The Love Boat, was Al Bundy's childhood hero on Married... with Children, and was a semi-regular on Car 54, Where Are You?. He co-starred on the short-lived series The Queen and I. An impressionist, Storch does hundreds of voices and dialects ranging from Muhammad Ali to Claude Rains. This has proved useful for cartoons. He has voiced characters in numerous television and film animations including The Batman/Superman Hour, The Pink Panther Show, Groovie Goolies, The Inspector, The Brady Kids, Cool Cat, Koko the Clown, Treasure Island, Return from Oz, Scooby-Doo and Tennessee Tuxedo. Storch had worked with Mel Blanc and June Foray at Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. He was the first actor to voice Batman's arch enemy, "The Joker", in The Adventures of Batman segments produced by Filmation animation in the late 1960s. Storch continued his association with Filmation as a voiceover actor in other series the company produced including Journey Back to Oz where he voiced Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farmhand Amos. He provided the Tin Man's speaking voice while Danny Thomas provided the character's singing voice. Storch has appeared in more than 25 Hollywood films, including The Last Blitzkrieg (1959), Who Was That Lady? (1960), 40 Pounds of Trouble (1962), Captain Newman, M.D. (1963), Wild and Wonderful (1964), Sex and the Single Girl (1964) and The Great Race (1965), all starring Tony Curtis. He also appeared in Bus Riley's Back in Town (1965), A Very Special Favor (1965), That Funny Feeling, (1965), The Great Bank Robbery (1969), Airport 1975 (1974), The Happy Hooker Goes to Washington (1977), Record City (1978), S.O.B (1981), Fake-Out (1982), Sweet Sixteen (1983) and A Fine Mess (1986), as well as the cult sci-fi films The Monitors (1969) and Without Warning (1980). Tony Curtis and Storch reunited for a 2003 run of the musical version of Some Like It Hot. In 2005, he worked with Anthony Michael Hall in Funny Valentine (2005), and appeared in the documentary feature The Aristocrats (2005). Category:Actors from USA